A trace input entered on a surface may be used for entering, for example, data or a command into an electronic device. Often trace inputs are entered by using a stylus, a special pen or a finger. The entered trace may then be interpreted by the electronic device to execute an entered command, for example. Some examples of utilising a trace input may include using an entered trace as a search parameter, as a command to launch an application or as input data in terms of inputting handwriting in an electronic device.